-9095-
by Cherry YunJae
Summary: "I wait on this chair, don't open your eyes until I count to seven" He's always there.. At 9095. /YUNJAE/BOYSLOVE/TWOSHOOT/


**-9095- **  
**a YunJae fanfiction ©Cherry YunJae**  
**. **  
**Pairing** : YunJae of course  
**Genre : **Mystery-Romance  
**Rate** : T-M  
**Length** : Twoshot  
**Warning! : BoysLove, BoyXBoy, Mature content, typos.**  
**" Based on TVXQ's song -9095-"**

**[If you don't like my fanfic, just get off~ simple, **  
**rite ? ^^]**

* * *

.

.

_"I wait on this chair, don't open your eyes until I count to seven"_

_He's there.._

_At 9095._  
.

.

.

"Anghh~!" Jaejoong mengerang ketika pria diatasnya mengecupi perutnya bertubi-tubi.

Rasanya tubuhnya begitu ringan saat bibir seksi pria itu menjelajahi tubuhnya.  
Jangan lupakan tangan hangat yang terus membelai lembut pinggang rampingnya.  
Jaejoong terlena, selalu begini.  
Ia terjerat oleh pria ini.

"Please... Give me more please~" erang Jaejoong frustasi.

Ia menggeliat saat pria itu menyentuh kejantanannya, mengocok benda itu beberapa kali dan memberi sedikit jilatan.  
Kesal, itu perasaan yang kini menyeruak.. Pria itu menggodanya!

"Ouh.." Jaejoong tak mampu membuka matanya, tangan pria itu kini memanjakan miliknya di bawah sana dengan gerakan yang mampu membuatnya gila!

Melihat reaksi namja cantik itu, pria diatasnya hanya mengukir seringai yang sulit diartikan.

"Maafkan aku, tapi kita harus berhenti disini, belle~" tiba-tiba saja pria itu melepas genggamannya dari kejantanan Jaejoong setelah sempat menciumnya gemas terlebih dahulu.

Ia mundur secara teratur tanpa melepas tatapannya dari namja cantik yang terengah itu.

"Au revoir~ Belle.." dan sosok itu menghilang begitu saja di temaramnya kamar itu.

Menyisakan Jaejoong yang sedang mengatur nafas dengan perasaan frustasi luar biasa.

Ia dipermainkan!  
.

.

.  
Grekk~

Jaejoong terbangun kaget.

Mimpi itu lagi.

Ia menepuk kepalanya sendiri, entah sudah berapa kali selalu begini.  
Ia segera menyingkap selimutnya dan melotot karena menemukan celananya yang menggembung.  
Bukan morning-erection biasa, ia tahu itu.

"Oh, SHIT!" ia memaki kesal dan segera menuju ke kamar mandi.

Ini kejadian yang entah ke berapa kali, Jaejoong bahkan lupa.

Pria itu, pria sama seperti yang selalu hadir dalam mimpi-mimpinya belakangan ini.  
Pria yang selalu membuatnya merasakan ketinggian di dalam mimpi.  
Namun juga selalu berakhir dengan ereksi di pagi hari karena pemenuhan hasrat yang tertunda.

Jaejoong tak habis pikir kenapa selalu wajah itu yang muncul dalam mimpinya.  
Ia bahkan tak pernah merasa mengenal pria itu.  
Berkali-kali Jaejoong memikirkan tentang ini, tentang siapa pria itu, dan mengapa mimpinya tak pernah berubah dari satu tema.

Bercinta dengan lelaki asing itu.

Namun selalu buntu, Jaejoong benar-benar tidak kenal wajah itu, padahal yang dialaminya sangat aneh.  
Bermimpi dengan latar yang sama berkali-kali selama beberapa bulan terakhir.  
Sempat ia berkonsultasi pada dokter psikis namun mereka mengatakan tak ada yang salah dengan psikisnya.  
Jaejoong bahkan juga sempat berpikir ia mengalami amnesia dan mimpi itu adalah penggalan memori-nya tapi juga bukan.  
Demi Tuhan bahkan kepalanya tidak pernah terbentur!

Setelah menyelesaikan urusan 'pribadinya' di kamar mandi dan membersihkan tubuhnya, Jaejoong memulai aktifitas paginya seperti biasa.

Memasang dasi hitam bergaris diatas kemeja putihnya, lalu memakai jas hitamnya sambil menatap cermin yang merefleksikan wajah dan tubuh sempurnanya.  
Terdiam beberapa saat.  
Ia kembali mengingat, tempat dimana dirinya dan pria itu tebaring di setiap mimpinya.

Kamar dengan dekorasi ala eropa abad pertengahan.  
Cermin dengan ukiran indah.  
Dinding berlapis sutera.  
Kursi besar dengan kayu yang terukir sebagai sandarannya.  
Cahaya merah temaram.  
Ranjang luas dengan sprei dan kelambu berwarna putih.

Jaejoong ingat bahkan sejelas itu karena seringnya mimpi itu ia alami.  
Tapi wajah pria itu.. Entah.. Ia sama sekali tidak mengenalnya.

"Aishh.." Jaejoong menepuk dahinya lagi karena kesal.  
Sampai kapan ia akan terus seperti ini?

Namja cantik itupun beranjak mengambil tasnya dan bergegas, ia tak ingin atasannya mengamuk karena keterlambatannya.

.

.

* * *

"Sajangnim, Mr. Kang akan datang sekitar jam 2." jelas Jaejoong pada atasannya.

Namja cassanova itu melirik jam tangannya yang saat ini menunjukkan pukul setengah 1 siang.  
"Geurae.. Kita masih bisa menunggu sebentar lagi kalau begitu." ia memberikan map yang sedari tadi ia pegang pada Jaejoong–sekretarisnya itu.

Saat ini mereka ada di sebuah restoran mewah di incheon, urusan bisnis membuat atasan Jaejoong, Park Yoochun yang memang disiplin harus rela menempuh jarak demi bertemu dengan kolega-nya itu.  
Ia sudah menunggu 1 jam sebenarnya demi orang bernama Mr. Kang tersebut, tapi mereka harus memaklumi koleganya yang memang terkenal sibuk.  
Ia sudah cukup beruntung karena dijanjikan waktu yang pasti oleh Mr. Kang, karena jika hari ini ia gagal bertemu orang itu maka mungkin sulit untuk membuat janji kembali.

"Hyung, pesan saja dulu makan siangmu.."

"Ne, sajangnim?"

"Aku tahu kau belum makan siang dan berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, hyung..."

"Ah, arasseo. Kau sendiri tidak memesan?"

"Aku belum lapar, tujuanku datang kesini belum terpenuhi, aku belum bisa tenang.." sahut Yoochun tegas.  
Ah, Jaejoong tahu direkturnya ini sangat perfeksionis.

"Aku juga belum merasa lapar.." balas Jaejoong lalu memeriksa kembali dokumen yang nantinya harus diberikan pada Mr. Kang.  
Ia tidak mau usaha keras mereka gagal karena kesalahan sekecil apapun itu, termasuk kesalahan di dokumen tersebut.

* * *

2.35

Yoochun mulai jengah karena Mr. Kang sama sekali belum muncul.  
Ia menghela nafas kemudian mengusap wajahnya sendiri.  
"Aku merasa seperti dibodohi sekarang.." keluhnya.  
Jaejoong yang menyadari itu segera mengambil ponselnya dan kembali menghubungi Mr. Kang.

"Yeobseyo.. Mr. Kang?"

"..."

"Ah, geurae?" Jaejoong sedikit melirik atasannya itu.

"..."

"Algetseumnida.. Saya akan sampaikan.. Gamsahamnida.." Jaejoong menjauhkan ponsel berwarna putih itu dari telinganya dan segera menatap Yoochun.

"Ada apa?" Yoochun menatap serius pada Jaejoong.

"Sekretaris Mr. Kang meminta meeting ini diundur nanti malam, Yoochun-ah.."

"Mwo? Kita tidak mungkin pulang malam, hyu–"

"Ne, Yoochun-ah.. Dia bilang kita bisa menginap di hotelnya, juga untuk istirahat menunggunya."

Yoochun menghela nafas lagi, ia tidak suka dibuat menunggu seperti ini.

"Bagaimana ? Apa perlu aku menolaknya?" Tanya Jaejoong hati-hati.  
Yoochun terdiam untuk berpikir sesaat.

"Hyung tidak apa-apa jika menginap?"

Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kesempatan ini sulit datang jadi kita harus tetap bertemu dengannya.. Kita menginap disana untuk malam ini." Jaejoong pun kembali mengangguk patuh.  
Setelah itu mereka beranjak untuk segera ke hotel yang dimaksud, Jaejoong memang merasa ia butuh istirahat sebentar.  
Kepalanya berdenyut sejak tadi.

.  
.

* * *

La Pavillion

Hotel mewah milik Mr. Kang itu kini berdiri megah di hadapan mereka.  
Yoochun juga mewarisi beberapa hotel dan resort sebenarnya, tapi tak ada yang sebesar dan semegah hotel ini.

Jaejoong pun berjalan mengikuti atasannya itu menuju lobby utama hotel.  
Mendekati seorang wanita dengan seragam berwarna merah marun.  
"Tuan Park Yoochun dan Kim Jaejoong dari Duzon Corporation?"

"Ne.." Jawab Jaejoong sambil memberi senyum.

"Ah, ye.. Tuan Kang sudah menyiapkan 2 kamar utama untuk anda berdua.." Resepsionis itu segera meminta seorang bell-boy mengantar 2 tamu penting itu.

Jaejoong masih sibuk mengamati hotel itu dengan raut sedikit takjub.  
Sementara Yoochun tersenyum diam-diam melihat Jaejoong yang berekspresi begitu lucu.

Keduanya memasuki kamar masing-masing yang telah disiapkan oleh kolega mereka itu.  
Jaejoong segera merebahkan diri diatas kasur beralas biru itu karena kelelahan.  
Well, perjalanan dari Seoul ke Incheon bukan hal yang menyenangkan.

Ia memejamkan matanya sesaat.  
Tapi kemudian kembali membuka matanya.  
Ah, ia tidak ingin tertidur lalu bermimpi lagi, tapi matanya terasa begitu kebas karena mengantuk.

Diliriknya jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.  
Masih ada waktu sebelum meeting itu.

Ya, akhirnya namja cantik itu memilih untuk tidur, persetan dengan mimpi itu terlalu lelah saat ini..

.

.

Jaejoong terbangun tepat 1 jam sebelum meeting mereka diadakan. Setelah melihat jam dinding, Jaejoong segera beranjak untuk membersihkan diri dan segera mendatangi Yoochun.

.

.

* * *

Meeting malam ini berubah menjadi pembicaraan pribadi antara Yoochun dan Mr. Kang, Jaejoong yang merasa tidak boleh mengganggu keakraban mereka pun mengundurkan diri.

Ia sedikit merasa lelah, dan mungkin tidur sampai pagi nanti bukan ide yang buruk.

Ting!

Lift terbuka dan namja cantik itu segera melangkah keluar.  
Ia melihat pintu kamar di depannya.  
9088.  
Buru-buru ia menatap dinding yang memajang angka tanda lantai berapa yang ia pijak sekarang.  
"Good.. Ini lantai 8..." Jaejoong sedikit menggerutu, ia salah turun rupanya karena kamar yang akan ia gunakan untuk menginap malam ini ada di lantai 9.

Namja itu tetap berjalan menyusuri koridor hotel, hanya satu lantai diatas jadi pria cantik ini memutuskan untuk menaiki tangga darurat saja, toh lebih cepat daripada harus menunggu lift lagi.

Tapi belum sampai ia di dekat pintu yang menghubungkan dengan tangga darurat, Jaejoong terhenti di depan sebuah kamar.  
Sebuah kamar yang terletak di ujung lorong, tak jauh dari tangga darurat yang ia tuju.

**9095.**

Jaejoong menatap pintu kamar itu, kamar yang begitu menarik perhatiannya.  
Kamar yang rasanya begitu familiar dengan angka itu.

Lagi.  
Kamar bergaya eropa.  
Dinding terbalut sutera lembut.  
Ranjang besar dengan kelambu putih transparan.

Bayang-bayangan itu yang terus teringat di kepalanya.  
Ya, 9095.  
Kamar yang selalu muncul di mimpinya.

Jaejoong masih terdiam namun tangannya memberanikan menyentuh handle pintu kamar itu.  
Ia penasaran, pasalnya jarang ada hotel dengan nomor kamar seperti ini kan?  
Kebanyakan hotel akan menggunakan angka asli tapi di La Pavillion ini menggunakan 4 angka sebagai nomor kamar mereka, dimulai dengan 1111 sebagai kamar pertama di lantai 1.

Jaejoong berpikir ini sungguh kebetulan yang aneh dan hal itu membuatnya begitu penasaran.

Namja cantik itu menatap sekeliling.  
Tak ada siapapun.

Ia pun mencoba menarik handle pintu.  
dan.. Gotcha!  
Tidak terkunci.

Jaejoong membuka pintu di hadapannya perlahan, berusaha mengendap seperti seorang pencuri.  
Rasa penasaran benar-benar menggerogotinya.  
Ia penasaran, apakah kamar ini memang ada hubungannya dengan mimpi-mimpi aneh yang mengahantuinya selama ini?

Satu langkah pertama Jaejoong saat memasuki ruangan itu nyaris tak terdengar.  
Ia melotot kaget menatap isi ruangan.

Lampu kristal besar yang tergantung megah.  
Kursi kayu dengan ukiran antik.  
Dinding berlapis sutera berwarna marun.  
Dan ranjang itu!  
Ranjang yang tertutupi kelambu putih.

_Damn!_ Kenapa semua begitu persis dengan mimpinya?

Jaejoong tak sedikitpun bisa mengeluarkan suara.  
Ini semua tampak begitu aneh baginya.  
Ia berniat kembali keluar namun tiba-tiba saja pintu ruangan itu tertutup.

Brak..  
Menyisakan suara menggema untuk beberapa saat.

_"Where're you going, baby?"_

Jaejoong bergidik mendengar suara berat itu.  
Ia tahu.. Ia tahu suara ini.  
Tapi Jaejoong sama sekali tidak ingin menoleh.

_"Just like to stay there?"_  
_Oh gosh!_ Suara itu benar-benar nyata.  
Jantungnya berdegup kencang seakan ia seorang pencuri yang tertangkap basah oleh seorang polisi kini.

Jaejoong menggigil, ia tak pernah menyangka akan ada pertemuan seperti ini.  
Ia penasaran sebenarnya dengan pemilik suara itu, sama seperti di mimpinya kah? Atau tidak?  
Tapi sungguh, ia tidak punya keberanian untuk sekedar menolehkan wajah.

Sampai ia merasakan hangat yang menyentuh punggungnya, dan sepasang lengan yang melingkari pinggangnya.  
Ia semakin sulit bernafas kini, ada hawa panas yang melingluppi seluruh tubuhnya.

"_Bonjour.._" Bisik sosok itu tepat di telinga kanan Jaejoong.  
Hembusan nafasnya menggelitik leher Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tak berkutik.  
Ini nyata, ingatkan lagi ini nyata!  
Namja yang tidak dikenalnya, yang selalu muncul di mimpinya kini ada di belakangnya, memeluknya dengan intim.

"Si-siapa kau sebenarnya?" Jaejoong mendesis.

Ia tak mendapat jawaban, hanya dengusan kecil sosok itu yang ia rasakan di tengkuknya.

"Jangan macam-macam!" Jaejoong berusaha memproteksi dirinya sendiri tapi ia merasa sungguh bodoh karena tubuhnya sama sekali tidak memberi perlawanan, ia hanya terdiam dalam dekapan sosok asing itu.

"_Finally we meet here, belle_.. Aku tidak puas jika hanya bertemu denganmu di dalam mimpi saja."  
Jaejoong terbelalak.  
Bagaimana bisa dia tahu tentang mimpi itu?

"Tidakkah kau ingin melihatku, hum?"  
Tangan sosok itu tergerak menyentuh bahu Jaejoong, membawanya berbalik menghadapnya.

Mata doe itu menatap tak percaya pada sosok yang kini ada di hadapannya.

Mata musang itu..

Mata yang selalu menatap penuh gairah di setiap mimpi-mimpinya.

Bibir yang ia ingat selalu memanjakan seluruh tubuhnya.

Semua sama!

"Kau..?"  
"Terkejut? Aku senang akhirnya kita bisa bertemu langsung seperti ini."  
Yunho membawa jari-jari tangan kanan Jaejoong mendekati bibirnya, menciumnya bertubi-tubi dengan lembut dan menghantarkan sengatan yang membuat Jaejoong sulit bernafas.

Jantung Jaejoong berdetak cepat, ada getaran aneh yang menyusup di hatinya.  
Ia tak mengenal pria ini, tapi kenapa ada perasaan mendamba yang sungguh dalam ketika melihat mata itu?  
Kenapa hasratnya memuncak setiap menatap bibir itu?

"Kau lebih cantik dari yang kulihat pagi ini, _baby_.." mata itu, sekali lagi menenggelamkan pikiran Jaejoong.

"Sungguh waktu yang tepat untuk bersama, malam ini begitu indah anitjji?" Tangan pria asing itu merengkuh pinggang ramping Jaejoong, membuat tak ada lagi jarak yang membatasi mereka.  
"Aku menginginkanmu, belle.. Sekarang.." Bisik namja itu seduktif.  
Jaejoong bukan makhluk polos yang tak mengerti apa maksud 'ingin' disini.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu, dan aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu tuan.. Tapi tolong jangan bersikap kurang ajar." Shit.. Jaejoong merasa seperti wanita yang keperawanannya terancam kini.

"Jangan berusaha menyangkal, Sayang.. Aku tahu kau menginginkanku juga.." sosok itu dengan berani mengecup bibir cherry menggoda milik Jaejoong.

"Brengsek! Aku bukan wanita! Lepaskan aku, atau aku bisa meremukkan tulang rusukmu sekarang juga!" Jaejoong berusaha melepas dekapan sosok itu namun gagal, seketika tubuhnya terasa lemas saat mencium harum tubuh sosok itu.

"Kau sedikit liar rupanya.. Aku jadi semakin tidak sabar.." Kembali berbisik namun kini sosok itu memberi gigitan sensual pada telinga kiri Jaejoong.  
Mau tidak mau gairah namja cantik itu ikut tersulut.

"..'Yunho'.. Teriakan nama itu setiap kau merasakan kenikmatan."  
Sosok itu menciumi garis rahang Jaejoong, rasanya begitu memabukkan bagi Jaejoong.  
ia tak tahu bagaimana bisa ia menyerah begitu mudah pada sosok bernama 'Yunho' itu.

"Ngh.." Jaejoong mabuk dalam sentuhan Yunho, membiarkan namja tampan itu menyentuhnya sesuka hati.

_He's lost his mind!_

Ia terbelenggu dalam sentuhan menggairahkan dari Yunho.  
Ia tak mampu lagi berpikir terutama saat Yunho mulai mengecup dan mengigiti leher mulusnya.  
"Mmh.." Jaejoong masih mencoba meredam lenguhannya, namun sulit.. Mengingat Yunho begitu pandai memanjakan tubuhnya.

Kini niatnya untuk melawan Yunho sepertinya hanya menjadi 'niat' saja. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti bagaimana tubuhnya terasa seperti akan meleleh saat kulitnya dan sosok itu bersentuhan langsung.

Makhluk bernama Yunho itu tak henti menjelajahi setiap inchi leher dan bahunya.

Tanpa Jaejoong sadari kini kancing-kancing kemejanya sudah sempurna terbuka.

"Akh..!" Jaejoong merintih saat dengan mudahnya Yunho membawa tubuh namja cantik itu dalam rengkuhannya, mengangkat Jaejoong ala Bridal-style, lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan tubuh namja cantik itu diatas ranjang putih.

Untuk sesaat mereka hanya saling menatap.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**..**

**Bonjour** : _Hello._

**Belle** : _Beauty._

* * *

Bersambung! Jangan timpukin saya ya.. Kalau ada yang minat saya post chap 2 nya deh hehehe..

Fanfic ini saya bikin setelah denger lagu 9095 berkali-kali, atmosfer ini yang saya rasain dan saya paling suka denger "Who are you? Tell me, baby"-nya Yuchun.. Kesannya lagu bikinan Jejung ini misterius banget.. Kyaa..

Mian buat typo yang masih ada, and then.. Review juseyo…


End file.
